The writings on the wall
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Last chapter here please review!
1. The bodies

The bodies   
  
Buffy's home  
  
She had just got out of class a little while ago had went by the doughnut shop. She came in with her double mint mocha in her hand. "Mom!" she yelled up stairs.  
  
She didn't get an answer. She headed a bit up the stairs then glanced at the couch. Her mom was lying there.  
  
She went over and tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Mom, wake up!"  
She saw how her eyes were wide open. "Mom? Mom? Mom!" she shook her. "Wake up," she screamed aloud. "Please?" she saw what she never thought she would see; her mom dead.  
  
"Mommy?" she said rushing to the phone. She dialed 911 as fast as she could.  
  
She filled them in on everything and begun CPR. Nothing. Minutes later the paramedics rushed in. they began to work on her.  
  
Minutes later upon hard work at trying to revive her. A paramedic approached Buffy. "Miss?"  
  
"Yes," she said looking up at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry but your mother is dead. She most likely died a little before you got here."  
  
Buffy burst into sobs. She fell to the ground. He helped her up. "Thank you," she said sitting on the kitchen table. She picked up the phone and called Giles.  
  
"Come," Buffy said  
  
"Buffy?" he asked  
  
"She's here,"  
  
The dial tone rung in her head as she hung up the phone.  
  
A while later at the morgue. The whole gang was there. All of them were sad. Dawn was heart broken when she found out the news at school. Willow was extremely hurt.  
  
"Guys," Buffy broke the silence. "Thanks,"  
  
"No need for thanks," Xander replied.  
  
Dawn gave him a hug. "Thank you," she said.  
Then turned and started to walk away. "I need to pee,"  
  
Buffy nodded "Do you want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No, I think I still know how to do it." Dawn said smartly.  
  
As Dawn went to the bathroom, the gang circled each other. "So how did she go?" Willow asked.  
  
"I told you already," Buffy said  
  
"Do you really think that?" Willow asked  
  
"Huh," Buffy gasped. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Me and Xander discussed it earlier but you don't think Glory had anything to do with it, do you?"  
  
"No, the doctors said it was natural," she said  
  
"Sorry," Willow said.  
  
"Its ok," Buffy said, "at I just don't know what me and Dawn are going to do."  
  
"All will be fine," Giles implemented.  
  
"Thanks," she said flatly.  
  
Then they heard a scream. A scream that was too familiar. Dawn! They rushed toward the room wit the bodies.  
  
Dawn laid out on the floor unconscious. "Willow get her out of her!" Buffy demanded.  
  
Willow nodded and got Dawn out of the line of fire. There was not a soul in sight. Then Buffy flew across the room. The gang turned to reveal Glory standing in a red short skirt. "Hey slayer," she hissed.  
  
"You killed my mother?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, not me," she said "But I do know who did." She leaped for the slayer.  
  
They began to fight. It was a furious battle. Buffy was going to take out all her anger on this hell bitch. Buffy jumped into the air unlashing a bicycle kick. Glory took her by the leg and tossed her into the wall.  
  
Xander came up behind her and struck her with a chair. She took him by the neck and tossed him across the room. Giles went up next. He punched the god in the mouth. She did a twist and cracked his neck with a blow that killed him.  
  
Buffy's heart ached as she saw her watchers motionless body fall to the ground. "No!"  
  
"Glory made an exit. "This is just the beginning,"  
  
Buffy ran to his body. "No!" she checked for any signs fro life. He was dead as were her mother. Glory was going to pay.  
  
She glanced over to Dawn who stood above their mother lifeless body. "Buffy, why did she die?"  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
"Is it my fault, is it something to do with the key, did I do this?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No," Buffy said embracing her sister into her arms.  
  
"It is isn't it," Dawn said  
  
"No," Buffy said  
  
"Where did mom go?"  
  
"Away," Buffy said.  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy answered.   
  
Later on at the Summers', household.  
  
Buffy and Dawn lay on the couch. In each other's arms. Buffy noticed that Dawn was asleep. Buffy headed out.   
  
Spike's crypt  
  
"Hey," she said entering.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said  
  
"I was going to come by," he said "But I thought you might not want to see me."  
  
"It is the thought that counts." She said  
  
He approached her. "I know my feelings are wrong," he started but stopped when she held up a finger.  
  
"Don't re hatch this," she pleaded.  
  
"I am trying to fight these feelings, I want to help you." He said patting her on the back.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Spike..."  
  
"Yes," he said  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked  
  
"What Giles and your mum dieing," he asked "A bit, but what hurts is seeing you hurt and I'd give anything to make it all ok."  
  
"I didn't meant that," she said "Me not loving you?"  
  
"Yes," answered easy and simple. "Why?"  
  
"Cause this is how I felt when Angel left me," she said "But it really hurts now, cause I want him here to love me I need love from someone. I want to go to my mother but I cant. I want to go to Giles for help, I cant. Why?" she asked bursting into sobs.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"When will all the pain go away?" she asked  
  
"Soon," he said he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
She moved away. "This isn't right," she said getting up and leaving. "See you later,"  
  
"See you," he said  
  
"Thanks," she said  
  
She walked home as it began to rain. No one could tell that the tears in her eyes were not rain. She hurt, how was she going to stop Glory. How was she going to survive? How?   
  
She came home. In addition, she sat down the phone ranged.  
  
"Hello," she said  
  
"Hello," her father answered  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, I am coming we have a lot of plans to make."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, your right we do." She assured him. "I thought I could handle it."  
  
"I did too, but I think it would be best if I take Dawn with me until you get out for summer vacation."  
  
"No," she gulped. "What will I do?"  
  
"Move into a dorm," he said.  
  
"No, dad I cant do that,"  
  
To be continued in GROUP INTERVENTION  



	2. Group intervention

Group intervention   
  
Buffy's home  
  
Hank Summers' enters his ex-wife and daughters home. "Hi, honey," He said to Buffy coming to embrace her. She moved out of the way.  
  
"Sorry dad, not in the mood." She said.  
  
Dawn rushed down the stairs. "Daddy!" she said jumping into his arms.  
  
He picked her up. "There is my baby," he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'm not a baby," she said now disgusted. She crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To help with the arrangements." He said  
  
"I said we could handle it," Buffy said.  
  
"Honey you just turned twenty I don't think you are ready for something like this to deal with."  
  
"Your opinion, I waited for your call, dad" she said  
  
"I was buy, sorry," he said ashamed he pulled out his wallet. "Happy birthday,"  
  
He handed her a twenty-dollar bill. She handed it back to him, up set. "Damn it, Dad"  
  
"Huh, what did I do wrong?" he asked  
  
"You think you can just waltz up in hear and give me money," she scoffed "Money doesn't solve any of my problems."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said  
  
Dawn snatched the money from her dad's hand. "I f she wont take it I will."  
  
"You have always been doing that since you were small," he said  
  
"I know," Dawn, said then looking to the ground. I am not real this was not supposed to happen if I weren't here. I never took money that was years ago. I was made sixth months ago. "Here," she said handing him the money. "I don't need it,"  
  
"What honey?" he said, "You are growing up, and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you two about. I want to bring you back with me to La."  
  
"Dad can we talk later?" Dawn asked very sad now.  
  
  
Buffy patted her on the back. "I'm leaving out for awhile," she announced.  
  
"Ok," he said "But where are you going?"  
  
"Out," she said  
  
Magic box  
  
Anya worked the cash register. "HEY, Buffy," she said, "How are you?"  
  
"I am ok," she answered "Thanks,"  
  
Xander and Willow sat at the table. "Hey, Buffster"  
  
"Hey, Xand," she said then glanced at Willow. "Willow."  
  
Willow smiled at her. "Hey,"  
  
"Where's Tara"  
  
"At class," she said  
  
"Oh, that's good." Buffy said  
  
"So," Xander said going through some documents. "All of this is left to Anya."  
  
Anya jumped up and down.  
  
Buffy snatched it form him. "Yep, here in text Anya Emmanuel yadda, yadda, yadda"  
  
"That is so great," she said "But why?"  
  
"I guess he figured you could do it." Willow said  
  
"Here is his will." Buffy said. "In case of death all of his money goes to me and Dawn. That is so sweet." Buffy said passing it back to Xander now in sobs.  
  
"He filed this the day your mom died." Xander said.  
  
"Oh god," Buffy said, "It is as if he knew."  
  
"Yeah," Willow said  
  
"Creepy," Anya added.  
  
"So does this mean I get a new watcher?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess so," Willow said  
  
"Damn," she said "I wish Giles was just fired and my mom would be here even if she had sex with him."  
  
They starred at her. "Oh anther story for another time," she said blushing.  
  
"So Buff," Xander said, "What about Giles' funeral is his family in contact?"  
  
"I don't think so," she said "What about his niece that we met that time?"  
  
"She's away," Willow, said "I talked to her a few times awhile ago."  
  
"This is going to be a sad funeral," Anya said.  
  
"I know," Buffy said rising out of her seat. "My dads in town,"  
  
"That's good," Willow said "Right?"  
  
"Not really," she said "He wants to take Dawn with him,"  
  
"No he cant, Buffy," Willow exclaimed.  
  
"I know I'm trying to convince him to let her stay with me," she said. "I just can't can't take it no more," tears rolled down her face. "Mom! I need you here."  
  
Willow came over to her and embraced her hard.  
  
"Thank you so much, Will" Buffy said  
  
"It's ok," Willow said trying to calm her down.  
  
"It doesn't feel like it," she said. "I better make it home."  
  
Buffy's home  
  
Dawn and her father sat at the dining room table talking over some hot cocoa.  
  
"I don't want to go," Dawn said.  
  
"You need to honey," Hank said. "Buffy needs to go to school, there is no way I can pay rent for here and at home."  
  
"Didn't you and mom buy the house," Buffy said entering upset.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then why are you laying dad?" she said  
  
"I just can't have all of this pain stored up in me," he said " I feel terrible from everything I put her through."  
  
"You should be," Buffy said. "You..." she put up a hand to stop herself " I can't do this not now not today."  
  
"Buffy..." Hank said.  
  
"No, dad" she said "And Dawn is staying with me and that's final."  
  
"Honey..." he said as she ran to her room.  
  
She lies in her bed crying. All she could see was her mom. Her father knocked on the door.  
  
"Honey... can I come in?" Hank said  
  
"Yeah, come in"  
  
He sat on her bed. "Honey, can't you see that I want the best for you and Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy began to complain. "What would I do without any family here in town?"  
  
"Dawn, did you ever stop to think about her?" He asked  
  
"Yes, that is all I'm thinking about." She said, "She has friends here friends that she needs. She can stay with me and I can get an off campus apartment."  
  
"That is a good idea," he said "But how are you going to pay for it?"  
  
She gave him a dull look. "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh," he said, "I can do it."  
  
"Thank you," she said  
  
"I will be gone by the time the funeral is over." He said  
  
"Then thanks again," she said smiling "Dad,"  
Willow's dorm  
  
Buffy entered to see Willow and Tara kissing. "Hey," she broke the silence or lack their for.  
  
"Hey," Willow and Tara said together.  
  
"I need to ask a favor from the two of you." Buffy said taking a seat in the beanbag seat.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"Can we put together and get an off campus apartment?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure," they said after talking about it briefly.  
  
"Thanks," she said making a group hug.  
  
A week later at the Sunnydale cemetery  
  
It had been a sad day. After attending Giles early morning ceremony in which the gang came to wasn't hard enough for Buffy, she just saw her mother put into the ground. Her and Dawn embraced hands and tossed the final roses onto the casket.  
  
It began to rain. They got into the family car and went on their way home in tears. Her dad left a little while earlier. Dawn was sound asleep.  
  
Buffy went to get some hot cocoa. She heard a knock on the door. She went to it.  
  
She opened the door to reveal Spike with flowers. "Hello, love"  
  
"Spike," she said.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked  
  
"What do you think," she said smartly.  
  
He started in then was blocked by the invisible force field. "I thought you wanted me in?"  
  
"You thought wrong," she said "But I can come out."  
  
They sat on the porch steps. Looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Nothing was there. He patted her on the back after she sniffed them. "Did you steal these from my mothers grave?"  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Oh they smell alike, is all." She said.  
  
"Look I am so sorry," he said  
  
"Don't start this please I know you are I am just trying to put all this behind me." She said crying.  
  
"I understand." He said  
  
The kettle began to blast off. "Look I'm going to go get my cocoa and go to sleep."  
  
They did a brief hug. A very brief hug. Then she retorted disgusted. "Why did I just do that?" she made a face in disgust. "I really need to shower now!"  
  
"Good..." the door shut in his face. "Night..."  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Warren lay dead on the ground. Above him stood the Buffybot.  
  
"Good, love" Spike said, "He shouldn't have made you to obey my every command."  
  
"Yep," she said "There is a new Buffy in town,"   



	3. Real me?

Who is the real me?  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
The Buffybot lie on top of Spike. "So baby, what do you want me to do?" she asked kissing his chest.  
  
"I want to play a few games." He said  
  
This brought a smile to her face and she said, "Ooh, games I like." She said  
  
"No not those naughty little games," he said "A little fun game."  
  
"What kind?" she asked  
  
"We are going to go into the Scooby gang."  
  
"Ooh," she said.  
  
Magic box  
  
The gang minus Buffy all sat around the table. Anya moved around the new section of the store.  
  
"So do you guys like it?" she asked  
  
"Anya's corner." Willow said  
  
"Has a nice ring to it." Tara said.  
  
"Thank you," she said "So when is Buffy going to get here?"  
  
"I'm here," Buffybot said entering.  
  
"Hey," the gang all said.  
  
She focused around the room to make knowledgeable of everyone in her computer bank.  
  
"So, Buff" Xander said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"With Spike," she said, "Oh, oh not in a freaky way."  
  
"No one was thinking that." Anya said, "Until now?" she put her index finger on her chin and made a humming sound.  
  
She quickly pulled up a chair. "So what's the sitch?"  
  
"Nothing," Willow said, "Still trying to figure out a way to kill Glory,"  
  
"Oh," she said, "That's all. We can kill her ASAP."  
  
"Ooh," Anya said, "Look at the perky fighter all of a sudden. Done getting your ass kicked?"  
  
"I never got my ass kicked." Buffybot said  
  
"Uh, ok," Xander said. "Are we neglecting the fact that all the times we fought her you have gotten your butt clinged around the room?"  
  
"Uh," the Buffybot stammered. "That was noting. Just learning her moves."  
  
  
Willow and Tara glanced at each other confused. "Are you ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Buffy then entered the Magic box. "Hey guys,"  
  
The gang all glanced around the room. One Buffy 2 Buffy's.  
  
"Ah," Willow said, "Meet your wacky cousin."  
  
They glanced at each other.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said. "Who are you."  
  
"I am Buffy the vampire slayer and you are?"  
  
"Oh hold up. Hold up!" she said angrily "I am the damn slayer, ok?"  
  
"I am the slayer," the Buffybot said.  
  
"Oh wait Warren-Spike and Warren. I am so pissed." She said then held up her hand. "Wait I can't even act surprised."  
  
"You shouldn't be," Buffybot said  
  
"Where is Warren I am so going to kick his ass." Buffy said moving towards the door.  
  
Buffybot grabbed her hand. "You cant do that."  
  
Buffy pulled her arm away quickly. "Why not?"  
  
"Warren's dead."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, "This is making more and more sense as we go along. Spike can't kill so he's using you."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh my god." She said, "Were you made to be me? Cause I really don't think I'm that stupid."  
  
Buffybot moved towards the door. Blocking the real Buffy. "Are you going to get out of my way? Or am I going to have to make you?"  
  
"Try me," Buffybot urged on.  
  
"Did he do stuff to you?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
The look on the Buffybot's face was clear of the answer.  
  
Buffy punched the Boffybot square in the face. The Buffybot got up angrily. "You dare hurt me."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked confused. You dare hurt me. It brung a snicker to her face.  
  
She did a roundhouse to the bot's face. The Buffybot uppercut the slayer in the face. She landed in the new section.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Anya screamed. "Can you take the fight outside? Cause I cant have the store getting messed up."  
  
The Buffybot moved towards Anya. Buffy did a high kick to the imposters back. The imposter fell to the ground. Buffybot got up in an uproar. She unleashed all she had on the slayer. Buffy fell to the ground hurt.  
  
Xander took a crowbar and knocked it against her head. "Come on, come and get it." He urged on "What kind of battery do you take."  
  
"I don't take a battery!" she said.  
  
"Oh, so you just keep on going and going and going?" he asked.  
  
She charged for him as he broke off in a sprint around the store. Willow and Tara were conjuring up something. A lightening ball formed. And it struck her. It sent the Buffybot flying through the front window.  
  
Buffy got up. "Thanks guys," she said making a leap through the window.  
  
She began to fight the bot once again. Uppercut upon uppercut. The Buffybot began to die down.  
  
The gang assembled upset. "I am going to Spike." Buffy said turning to leave.  
  
"Ok," Willow said  
  
"Anya don't worry," Xander said looking at Anya's upset face. Her window was destroyed.  
  
"How?" Anya said.  
  
"I am a construction guy remember. I'll have it fixed up in no time." He said  
  
They embraced. "Thanks sweetie," she said, "See my man can fix things."  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Buffy kicked off the door. You could see the anger in her face.  
  
"Oooh, sweetie back so soon?" he said embracing her. Smacking her ass.  
  
She pushed him into the wall. "Damn it, I'm not your whore!"  
  
"Oh, the slayer," he said backing up into the wall.  
  
"What you thought I wasn't going to find out?" she asked backing into him. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"I loved you and you didn't love me." He said, "I needed you to love me one way or the other."  
  
She punched him. "Don't feed me that crap! You knew that even though you had your own version of me it wouldn't last."  
  
She had begun to beat him up. She tossed him into the sunlight. He began to burn. She pulled him in just in time.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he screamed "Are you trying to kill me."   
  
"Tomorrow! You leave town by tomorrow or with that damn chip or not I will stake you." She said marching out the front door.  
  
"Damn it," he said "Yeah that chip," he began to grin.  
  
Glory's apartment   
  
Glory stood in the doorway. She sat down, as did a strange guy. "So," she said "Are we close?"  
  
"Yes very,"  
  
"Brian?" she asked, "When are we going to do it?"  
  
"Soon," he said "Our powers as gods are beginning to wind down in these human forms."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Ben isn't even excepting his."  
  
"Well we are going to have to do something about that."  
  
"Yes," she said "First things first. We need to find the key to bring the hell on this dimension."  
  
"Yes," he said, "We have to find the key. But how?"  
  
"I don't know, Daddy."  
  
  
To be continued.  



	4. What's the deal

Temptations and revelations   
  
Buffy's home  
  
Hurt. Pain. Misery. Hate.   
  
Those words Buffy was to familiar with. Her mom was gone. Glory is more ppowerful and deceitful than ever. The robot Spike had made, just sent her over the precipice she had been on.  
  
Death was going to come. It was going to come again and very soon. Mom. Giles, people she had loved to death. Now had met their death. The end is coming and she knew it.  
  
Slayer. Being the slayer was what the problem was. She couldn't stop it. It was destiny. Her destiny.  
  
She roamed around the house. Dawn was at school. Poor little Dawn. What was she? A key? To what? Buffy was going to find out. Today.  
  
She headed for the door when the phone rang.  
  
Ten minutes earlier at Sunnydale, jr. high  
  
Dawn was in math class. God she hated it.   
  
"Three times the number equals 9. does anyone know the number?" Ms. Beth had asked the class of teenagers. Her eyes glazed across the room.  
  
Not me! Not me! Dawn said hoping her teacher would get the telepathic message. Maybe it was one of the powers of the key.  
  
"Dawn?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," she stammered god how old am I? 6 billion years old and I don't know te problem. Pathetic, very pathetic. "X equals three?"  
  
"Correct," the teacher said "You must've did your homework."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did." She lied.  
  
La la la. Music played in her head. Hit me baby one more time. Britney Spears, what a skank. Then the tunes changed to n sync, good she loved them. Then it all changed. Boom!  
  
Glory burst through the door. "Hi, Dawnie."   
  
"Oh god!," Dawn said. "Everyone get out!"  
  
the students began to run. The teacher grabbed Glory's arm. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"You are hurting me." Glory screamed.  
  
"Quit acting like a baby Glory!" Dawn said.  
  
"Now lookie what I have here?" she said gliding over to Dawn.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn asked terrified.  
  
"Your big sis is keeping my secret a little to long. I told her someone close to her will die."  
  
"You didn't kill my mom it was an aneurysm or something like that." Dawn squealed.  
  
"See what us gods can do? We can make it look like anything. But if your sister doesn't tell us where my key is it will look like you just walked out of surgery minus the stitching." Glory glared.  
  
The teacher twisted Glory into the chalk board. "Now look this is my class and I will not allow you to talk to a child like that. You witch!"  
  
"Bitch!" Glory said as she smacked the teacher disabling her neck from her body.  
  
Dawn screamed to the top of her lungs.  
  
Glory sweeped over to her. "Shut the fuck up!" she said covering Dawn's mouth as they made a leap out of the window.  
  
Buffy's home present  
  
"Hello," Buffy said.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" the priciple asked.  
  
"Yes, this is she."  
  
"I have bad news. Your sister has been kidnapped."  
  
The phone dropped.  
  
Sunnydale, jr. high  
  
Buffy was the slayer. It had great things that came with that package. Running wasn't like running for a normal human. She ran at least 40 miles an hour. She made it to the school as fast as she could.  
  
Once she arrived she sprinted up the stairs and ran to Dawn's homeroom which was also the math room. She saw the ribbon. Ripped it. "Dawn!"  
  
The officer took her by the arm. "Ma'am what are you doing here?"  
  
"My sister," she said "Where is my sister?"  
  
The principle walked over to her. "Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yeah, where's my sister?" she asked shaking.  
  
"She was abducted."  
  
"By who?" she asked calming down in her tone but afraid was still in her body. Fear arose as if it was choking her.  
  
"We don't know?"  
  
"Oh god," she said crying. She walked towards the door.  
  
Heather approached her. (This is the bitch from the body)  
  
"Are you her sister?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said "Who are you?"  
  
"A person who is in Dawn's class?" Heather asked  
  
"AA friend?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Lets not exaggerate." Heather said.  
  
Mini-Cordelia in the flesh. Right in front of here. "Where you in class when this happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Heather said  
  
"Who took her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A really pretty lady with nice shoes. If you meet her can you ask her where she got them?"  
  
glory! Buffy turned and left.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy burst through the door. "She is gone!"  
  
The gang burst into an uproar.  
  
"Huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"Glory kidnapped her from school." Buffy screamed.  
  
"We have to get the Dawnmister back!" Xander said.  
  
"Oh we will!" Buffy said.  
  
Nightfall came quickly. Six p.m. had come very quickly.  
  
The gang had assembled together. Weapons everywhere.  
  
Mansion  
  
They burst through the door. Demons on each side.   
  
"Blow them away, Xand." Buffy said  
  
he nodded as he used the flame thrower on one demon. It quickly burst into flames. They entered the main room. Glory and another guy where in the room. There were also several demons.  
  
"Take them down!" Buffy nodded. "I have the bitch."  
  
Buffy did a leap over top of one demon crash landing onto Glory. "where is my sister?"  
  
The back wall quickly changed into a chamber. Dawn was chained up. Glory balled up her fist and slammed Buffy across the room landing into the wall.  
  
"Stop!" Glory said.  
  
Willow had stopped fighting as did the others.  
  
"It is time to reveal everything." She said.  
  
  
That had everyone's attention. She walked toward the gang. She killed the demons the gang had been fighting. "Don't worry you guys are next."  
  
Xander glanced down at her feet. "Oh nice shoes."  
  
"Thanks," she glared "You can live longer than your friends. We can play games."  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" Anya screamed rushing to her easily getting knocked to the ground.  
  
"So the story is..." Buffy asked cringed against the wall next to Dawn.  
  
"Me, I have been around since the dawn of forever. I come from a dimension. Very much resembles hell. Me, my brother, and of course him." Glory said pointing to Brian which Buffy have not have noticed yet. "We ruled and then we came here. But my brother stayed behind. So now he changes into me sometimes and I go back to the dimension for a while until I get stronger or suck brains. So we need the key to..."  
  
"Go home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nada, bring it here." Glory said.  
  
Buffy made a face like no other she had made. How was she going to stop hell from raiding onto the earth? This witch. "So you need the key?"  
  
"Duh," Glory said. "And you know where it is."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I will kill your fucking sister." Glory said. "Like I did your mother."  
  
Pain was all she felt. "Bitch!!!!!!" she leaped into the air attacking.  
  
Punches and punches and kicks. Glory fell to the ground only to fly onto the wall and smash back down. "You killed my mother?" Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Yeah," Glory said very much like a valley girl.  
  
She launched into a jump kick. "You will never get the key,"  
  
Glory quickly moved over to Willow.  
  
"Do you want to see her dead?" Glory asked.  
  
"No," Buffy said "Please don't,"  
  
glory just stared.  
  
"I will tell you who the key is." Buffy stated.  
  
Dawn began to sweat.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Spike,"  
  
to be continued.  



	5. The key

The key   
  
Glory's mansion   
  
"Spike is the key," Buffy said.  
  
Glory's face was amused. "So you kept that a secret? Your little boyfriend."  
  
"Yep, I couldn't tell you." Buffy said. "But you can have him. He broke my heart. Take him and give him a little twirl."  
  
"Fine," Glory said, "You should seek a vengeance demon."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said.  
  
"Let them go," Glory said. "But if you double cross me, your sister will be dead."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Agreed."  
  
They headed out.  
  
Magic box  
  
"Is Glory really that dumb?" Xander asked.  
  
"Could be," Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Dawn said.  
  
"No problem," Willow said.  
  
"Now we have to work on a way to get Glory dead." Tara said.  
  
Anya brought a pile of books over to the table. "Here,"  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
He laid in his bed. Passions he had taped Passions. He was in an uproar of laughter. Then his door blew open. Glory.  
  
"So the monks made you into a little vampire. I would have never thought of it." Glory said. "Get him!"  
  
two demons grabbed him by the arm. It was dark out. No problem.  
  
Glory's mansion  
  
Spike was tied up. The ritual was going to begin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have to keep up the masquerade any longer we know you're the key."Ben said.  
  
"Me? The key?" he asked. "Hell no!"  
  
they had began to chant as he screamed. What would this ritual do to him? Lightening struck him. He flew to the back of the wall.  
  
"What he's not the key!" Glory screamed. "That Bitch!"  
  
"I can give you her," Spike said getting up. "The key,"  
  
a smile grimaced across Glory's face. But then Spike fell to the ground. he was having breathing difficulties. Breathing?  
  
"I'm alive!" he said getting up. "I'm human."  
  
"So your human," Glory said "I can suck your brain."  
  
"First things first," Ben said "We get the key."  
  
Buffy's house  
  
Dawn was tucked into her bed. Buffy was down stairs watching Leno. A knock at the door. She moved for it.  
  
"Spike," she said as she peeped through the hole. "What do you want?"  
  
she opened the door.  
  
"Nothing," he said "Can I come in?"  
  
"No," she scoffed.  
  
"Ok, then I will come in anyway." He stepped through.  
  
"How did you?" she asked. "Dawn?"  
  
"No," he said taking her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
She pushed him away. "What? What happened to you?"  
  
"You mean I am supposed to be dead cause you sent that silly bent after me?' Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, basically" she said.  
  
"Feel me," he said.  
  
"Eew, you pervert." She said pushing him towards the door. He stopped and took her hand. He put it against his beating heart.  
  
"See?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" she aksed.  
  
"The ritual, made me human." He said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I didn't ask any questions. I am human." He said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Spike had said.  
  
"They want the key,"  
  
"They? Were are they?" she asked  
  
"Right here," he said punching her in the face. Ben raced up the stairs. Grabbed Dawn out of bed and muffled her mouth.  
  
"Why?" she asked Spike.  
  
"Cause you never gave me the time of day. Never thought I could love. Well screw you. I am back. I am moving to Canada." He said.  
  
"Don't you love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "When I was a vampire." He spat at her coldly.   
  
  
"Dawn!" she cried seeing her being pulled down the stairs.  
  
Glory stepped through the door. "Hey, B."  
  
"B.?" Buffy asked.  
  
Glory punched her in the face. Rendering her unconscious.  
  
The sunlight shone in her face. Awaking her.  
  
"Dawn!" she screamed up the stairs. It had to be a dream. She picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Hello?" Giles asked.  
  
"She was here." Buffy said.  
  
A little later. The gang had assembled at her house. She had filled them in about everything. Except for Spike which she still hadn't believed.  
  
"So we have to find them." Willow said.  
  
"Giles," Buffy said. "did you find anything on why she wants her dimension here?"  
  
"Yes," he said "That is what I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"They are from another dimension I which all fire and brimstone which we already know of. It will come and earth will be a mixture of our realm and theirs. Demons and humans. Gods and monsters."  
  
"How do we stop it from it happening?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know," Giles said. "The key can open it. But I don't know if it can stop it."  
  
"Dawn has to learn to harness her powers." Buffy said. "We have to teach her."  
  
"How?" Anya asked.  
  
"I don't know. But you find out ok Anya." Buffy said "There are chores for all of us. Xander look up stuff of mystical weapons. Fireballs, invisible swords, anything you can find that will help us send her back to her bitch dimension."  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
Buffy then moved over to Willow. "You and Tara do some spell stuff. Maybe we can vanish her to were ever is far away from here."  
  
"Ok," Willow said easing her grip from Tara. "We will get on it now."  
  
They all left. "Giles you and me have to make a road trip." Buffy said as she hopped into his car.  
  
Angel investigations  
  
The place was destroyed. Pictures from the wall were all on the ground. fires had broke out. And desk were turned over.  
  
The final battle between Wolfram & Heart was over. The Angel team had barely won.  
  
Buffy and Giles had entered. "You sure this is the new address Cordy gave you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Giles said.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said rushing to his aid.  
  
He was unconscious. "Baby,"  
  
He awaked. "Kate?"  
  
"No Buffy," she said.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said slowly regaining consciousness. "Are they ok?"  
  
Giles had ravaged through the debris. He had found them. Bumps and bruises that's all.  
  
Gunn and Cordelia were getting some ice from next door.  
  
Buffy had filled them in on the battle in the forefront. They had tried to sort the place out.  
  
LA prison  
  
Faith was in a deep sleep. away in her cell. Buffy. She saw her. Ben shooting a mystical beam of fire. It hit Buffy instantly killing her.  
  
She awaked. Panting and breathing. She had to help.   
  
"Help!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.  
  
A guard came into the room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry." She said as she punched him the face taking the keys.  
  
She didn't know how to get out without any way of bringing attention to herself. She did though go to the main corridor. She pulled the bars off of the window without making the alarm go off.  
  
She leaped out. She made it to the barbwire fence. She did a leap. She made it over. The watch tower lights were shining over her. She did stealth type moves. She made it out.  
  
Angel investigations  
  
The were about to move on to Sunnydale. They left out. They got into the car.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Faith screamed. She tagged them down.  
  
Buffy stepped out of the car. "Faith, what are you doing here?"  
  
"B., don't be mad. I escaped." Faith said.  
  
"You what?" Buffy said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"No it isn't like that. I ha a prophetic dream." Faith stated.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I know it is what is to come." Faith said.  
  
"What did you see?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You dieing," Faith said.  
  
"That's it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hell and earth together as one." Faith had stated.  
  
"Come on," Buffy said sliding over in the car to make room.  
  
Magic box  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara all worked on their task at hand. Eagerly awaiting word from Buffy.  
  
"So..." Xander said. "Anything?"  
  
"Well...Dawn can create a warp and suck Glory and hers into it forever." Anya said.  
  
"Great," Willow said. "And how does she do this?"  
  
"I don't know." Anya said.  
  
"Xander how are you doing on mystical weapons?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well, we can create a powerful spirit sword." He said.  
  
"With what?" Anya asked.  
  
"Spirits," he said. "We have to call on the spirits from the beyond."  
  
"Ok," Willow said. "Me and Tara can work that."  
  
"I don't think you'll be working with anything. Dike" Glory said coldly.  
  
"Glory..." Willow said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need an orb of sedite. I know you have one. I used the last one up on little Spike." She stated.  
  
She went over to the shelf of orbs. "See sedite. I get a free discount cause I hate you all."   
  
Xander hit her in the head with a crowbar. She hit him in the back sending him flying into a shelf.  
  
"Bastard," she said.  
  
She moved toward the door. "No!" Tara said standing in front of her. "You...you cant go."  
  
"Move!" Glory said smacking her to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Tara!" Willow screamed.  
  
Glory left.  
  
A while later the gang had returned with help.  
  
"So is Tara going to be ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Wilow had said.  
  
"Faith?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, we need help." Giles said.  
  
"Faith...the slut that raped you?" Anya asked.  
  
Faith felt really uncomfortable then. "I-I didn't rape..."  
  
"It's ok," Xander said. "Anya me and you talk later. But so are you good again, Faith?"  
  
"Yea-yeah" she said. "Five-by-five."  
  
"Ok, so now all of that is over with why don't we all figure out how to stop them?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Right," Giles had added.  
  
"There is this spirit sword we can assemble it and it is very powerful." Xander said. "It is for sure that it will kill her but it can hurt her a bit."  
  
"Great," Buffy said.  
  
"And Dawn can force Glory back home for good." Anya said.  
  
Glory's mansion  
  
"So let's get ready for the big ceremony." Brian said.  
  
"No," Ben said.  
  
"Shut up," Brian said. "You and your sister have been constantly transforming back from each other. The end is really near."  
  
  
He put his hands on Bens chest. Ben fell to the ground. him and Glory arose. Separately.  
  
They began to chant. Ben began to run. Glory ran over to him. "No you don't,"  
  
A minute later he was tied to a chair in front of Dawn. "Now we can began!" She screamed.  
  
A warp began to rise overhead. Lightening shot down. The sky turned orange. Then to fire. The gods began to turn to dark light. Dawn turned to a bright pink light.  
  
"No!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy opened up a book and began to revise it.  
  
"The chosen one. She alone will   
not be able   
to stop the ultimate evil.  
The help of loved ones.  
Past and present will be able to stop it."  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
Note: Please review it. I think this is some of my best work and no ones reviewing it. So if you think it's cool or whatever just drop me a review or tell if it just sucks :)  



	6. 100th

100th  
  
  
Ghost roads   
  
Buffy the vampire slayer has just been teleported to the ghost roads also known as the land of the dead. Her watcher Rupert Giles her watcher has been dead for weeks but some unknown force has been playing with their minds.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked.  
  
Rupert turned to her. "Can't you see?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The world is about to end." He said shifting into a serpent.  
  
The Slayer took a few steps back. She bumped into someone familiar. "Jenny?"  
  
"Yes," Jenny's ghost answered.  
  
"What is happening?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The end is coming," Jenny said. "You were brought here along the ghost roads because you need the people who have helped and fought along side you through your battle."  
  
"Y-yes," Buffy said then looking to the ground. "I do."  
  
"Then I can help." Jenny said. "Follow me." She started to walk along a trail.  
  
"So why are people here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You have never heard of the ghost roads." Jenny asked.  
  
"No I haven't," Buffy answered (editors note: in the book series they have traveled here before, but I ma taking it as from the show so they haven't been here.)  
  
"The ghost roads are were people await their destinies. They come here to move on to their resting place." Jenny said.  
  
"My-my mom is she here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, you will see her a little later."  
  
"So who are we off to see first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Your watcher...Merrick,"  
  
Magic box  
  
"She's gone," Faith said.  
  
"Uh yeah," Cordelia added.   
  
"Giles," Willow said as the room began to shift. It was very different then from what it was a second ago. "Anya's corner,"  
  
"Yeah, I forget about that," Anya said. "That was built after Giles...died."  
  
"Giles has been dead for weeks and there was someone here playing with our minds!" Xander said. "Someone as powerful as the ones who made us think Dawn was here since ya know."  
  
"Dawn is what?" Faith asked.  
  
"She isn't real," Cordelia said. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"I wasn't here for that debriefing," Faith said. "So first things first."  
  
"Which is...?" Xander asked.  
  
"Simple we kill Glory," Faith said.  
  
"But don't we need a leader or are we trying something new like rushing to our very deaths?" Xander asked.  
  
"I know someone who can lead us," Angel said.   
  
"Dot, dot, dot..." Xander added.  
  
"Faith," Angel said.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes "Faith?"  
  
"Me?" Faith had to ask astonished by what Angel had said.  
  
"Yeah you," Angel said. "You are the slayer."  
  
"Fine," Faith said making a smile. "Lets get to the going."  
  
Glory's mansion  
  
Dawn screamed again. "Help!"  
  
It was all too late for help. She had just turned into a flying pink ball of light. The walls of the mansion had flattened so now it was just open battlefield.  
  
"Sedite! I call of you help me," Glory screamed.  
  
Ben disappeared first into the orb. Then Brian. "My turn!"  
  
Glory was slowly going into the orb. The ground began to shake very violently. She was into it.  
  
Magic box  
  
The gang all had weapons. Willow and Tara were strapped in white powder. For their spell.  
  
The ground began to shake. Bookcases and mystical items fell to the ground.   
  
"We need to get going!" Xander screamed.  
  
"Right!" Faith said. "So that was my first earthquake."  
  
"That wasn't a quake," Willow said. "That was Glory. I could feel the mystical-ness from it."  
  
"Ok," Gunn said. "We go."  
  
They reached for the door and it basically fell off its hinges. "Let's move!" Faith said.  
  
The cars were smashed by debris. Streetlights had fallen onto them.   
  
"Just when we were ready for battle," Xander said. "Unless it was fate. They don't want us to die and to stay here."  
  
"We really need a miracle." Cordelia said.  
  
"But did anyone notice or is the big evilness playing with our minds again but has anyone put much thought as to were Buffy is?" Anya said.  
  
Ghost roads  
  
Merrick stood awaiting his slayer. "Buffy?"  
  
"Um yes," Buffy said.  
  
"My I hardly recognized you," he said. "You've grown so much. How old are you now?"  
  
"20,"  
  
"Wow, that long has passed since I have been here. Five long ears. I wish I could have been your watcher and put you in the books as Rupert did but..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know, so what am I supposed to do." Buffy said glaring to Jenny. "Are we supposed to hug and he comes into me or something?"  
  
"No all will be explained." Jenny said. "Lets move along now,"  
  
"Bye," Buffy said to Merrick.  
  
"Good-bye my slayer,"  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"Your mother," Jenny said coldly.  
  
Magic box  
  
"So no cabs are going to take us there," Cordelia said "Well at least not all of us. That's another reason why I hate this god forsaken town so much."  
  
"So what's up, with the killing of Glory?" Faith asked.  
  
"Spirit sword," Xander said.  
  
"How do we work it?" Faith said grabbing up a seat next to him and Anya.  
  
"We call on all the spirits that have helped us in battle then it forms a sword." Xander said.  
  
"So basically your key guy here," Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Anya said, "That's my baby. He's a superhero."   
  
They all heard a loud noise. A car backfiring. They rushed outside.  
  
"Oz!" Willow said running to him and embracing him in a hug.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Sorry I just heard."  
  
"What?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Buffy's mom," he said making a sad face.  
  
"From who?" Tara asked.  
  
"Giles," he said.  
  
"But Giles has been dead for weeks," Cordelia said.  
  
"There are defiantly higher powers involved here." Anya said.  
  
"Well that isn't it," Willow said, "There is a lot going on here."  
  
"Bigger than mayor?" Oz asked.  
  
"Way bigger!" Cordelia said.  
  
Ghost roads  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked the ghost before her.  
  
"Honey?" her mother asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked steeping back a little.  
  
"Yes, honey rests assure. I am always here with you in your heart." Joyce said.  
  
"We have to go," Jenny said.  
  
"Mom..." Buffy said being pulled away then running back to her mother.  
  
"Honey you have to go," Joyce said.  
  
"I-I know," Buffy said. "I have a question."  
  
Joyce nodded.   
  
"Did it hurt?" Buffy asked now in tears.  
  
"What?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Dieing," she said sobbing. "Did you go in pain?"  
  
"No," Joyce said. "I went very peacefully unlike some of the others here," Joyce said.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Buffy asked.  
  
Jenny grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.  
  
"Mom!" her mother was getting farther and farther away from her. "Mommy!"  
  
Magic box  
  
"So this is all real." Oz asked. "Hell gods and monsters and."  
  
"Don't forget pokemon," Xander said giggling. "That pikachu is a real bitch."  
  
"Xander this isn't the time for laughing and joking," Cordelia said hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Well sorry mom," he said, "Just trying to break some of the hell god envy."  
  
"Lets move." Faith said picking up an axe.  
  
"Let' listen to her. She does have the axe." Xander said.  
  
Ghost roads  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said.  
  
"My dear," he said to Jenny.  
  
"We are reunited after all this time," she said.  
  
"Ok lets not get to mushy you did just break up my reunion," Buffy said.  
  
"Giles are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I wish you the best."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Kick Glory's bloody ass!"  
  
"Will do," Buffy said.  
  
"So this is it," Jenny said.  
  
"I can return home." Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Ok, then its time to kick some ass." Buffy said.  
  
Glory's mansion  
  
The battlefield was set. Earth was raging war with itself. The sky rumbled with fire. The beach was no more. The waves had all sat upon the land making floods.  
  
"Yes! The power! It fills me!"  
  
"Enough Bitch!" Faith said.  
  
"We are so going to kick your ass!" Cordelia said coldly. "Hey I like your shoes."  
  
  
"I like yours to," Glory said. "Prada?"  
  
"Yeah, yours?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, size 8,"  
  
"Ooh, guys lets kill her," Cordelia said. "But don't harm the shoes!"  
  
"Lets do it!" Xander screamed.  
  
They all locked hands. And began to chant: "We are one! We call upon those whom have helped us!"  
  
They fell to the ground. Nothing!   
  
"So it doesn't work." Angel asked.  
  
"Umm no," Xander said. "We must need..."  
  
"Buffy!" Angel screamed.  
  
She came from a portal. And crashed down onto Glory hard.  
  
"Ow!" the Slayer screamed.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"Hush your mouth," Buffy said giving her a swift kick to the face. "You do know I am so going to kick your ass, don't you."  
  
"You wish," Glory said.  
  
"Buffy!," Cordelia screamed. "The shoes!"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said kicking Glory in the legs knocking her down. She took the shoes off Glory. "So these are the key to killing her." The Slayer asked.  
  
Cordelia rushed over and grabbed the shoes. "No, they are so cute,"  
  
"Buffy we can create some weapon to stop her!" Xander said.  
  
"The spirit sword!" Buffy said. "I saw everyone!"  
  
"Your mom?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Lets do this,"  
  
Faith smiled at Buffy as did Buffy return the smile. They joined hands and began to chant again.  
  
Mystical light sprouted from all of their bodies. Their hearts. It formed into a ball. Then a flaming sword.  
  
"I got it!" Buffy said jumping and grabbing it.  
  
"So kill her already!" Xander screamed up to her as she was still in the air.  
  
Buffy twirled the sword in her hand. She struck Glory in the chest sending her flying. She fell to the ground. Buffy threw the sword directly at Glory's heart. She turned into a skeleton. Then to ash.   
  
"So that's it." Xander asked. "As this time all we needed was a sword made of light to kill her. Well I hope the watchers council give money for time wasted in research."  
  
The sky quaked. Brian and Ben were merged into one seven-foot tall demon. Half human half-light.  
  
"So uh do we wanna summon that sword again or what?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It wont work twice in one day!" Xander said. "It might work in about an hour."  
  
They were all clearly sweaty. "Who let the football team out?" Anya asked.  
  
"Tara- Willow! I think some good old magic will come in handy right about now!" Buffy screamed up to them.  
  
They both nodded and began to chant. A fireball erupted from their palms and smashed into the demon/god.  
  
It fell to the ground. It began to get very hot as a portal opened before them. "Hell...."  
  
"Yeah, I would think so," Wesley said.  
  
"How do we...what do we..." Buffy couldn't believe it.  
  
"So Buff look any different since your last trip down?" Xander asked.  
  
"I didn't come to this one. The other had better designs." Buffy said then glanced around at everyone.  
  
Darla walked from the fire. As did the Mayor. Then the Master. Three of her greatest foes.  
  
"Guys how do we stop the un-un-dead?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Xander said. "Wes?"  
  
"I think we should kill them," Wesley said.  
  
"No!" a sound from above made its presence. It was Jenny.  
  
"What? Miss Calendar?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes," Jenny said. "I am a helper to the wanders of the Ghost roads."  
  
"Ghost roads?" Xander asked.  
  
"Where the spirits find their final resting place." Angel said.  
  
"Enter their dimension that is they can be killed," jenny said. "But you will die,"  
  
"Ok," Buffy said. "Guys this is it. This is were the fun and games end. I am going in. alone. Don't try to stop me."  
  
They nodded. "Buffy be ok," Xander said.  
  
"I will," she smiled. "I'm a survivor."  
  
Her and Willow hugged. She walked by Angel. "Don't let me be the last to know." She murmured. "I love you Angel,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Slayer, we don't have time going into the field will kill you!" Jenny said. "Do you really want to make that sacrifice?"  
  
"There will be other slayers," Buffy said.  
  
Willow was in tears. As was the rest of the gang.  
  
She ran for the portal. She was suddenly knocked out the way.  
  
She looked up to the face of the man that just knocked her over. "Spike?"  
  
"Yes love I couldn't watch you die," he said.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"I was watching the fight from afar I had me a bag of popcorn and some orange soda," Spike said. "You got some good moves. Even though it was all mystical it doesn't beat the campyness of Passions."  
  
"I have to go," Buffy said as she turned for the portal.  
  
"No!" Angel said. "I will go,"  
  
"No both pf you bloody bastards just shut the hell up! You two have jobs here saving the earth and all that bloody fun me I have noting if I don't have Buffy. And that looks like its never going to happen. So I will go."  
  
Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks" she pushed him down  
And ran for it.  
  
Angel knocked her in the head and ran.  
  
"Goddamn you people!" Spike screamed. "We are fighting to sacrifice ourselves to save a bunch of ungrateful people."  
  
"Everyone isn't ungrateful," Cordelia snarled.  
  
The sky turned blue again.  
  
"What just happened," Angel said running for the van quickly burning coming aflame.  
  
"Faith..." Willow said.  
  
"Oh my god," Xander said astonished.  
  
"She saved us," Wesley said. "She has defiantly redeemed herself."  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia said. "Do you think I should wear these shoes to the funeral."  
  
"Ungrateful..." Spike said in singsong.  
  
"No I am not!" Cordelia said.  
  
Buffy awoke a few minutes later.  
  
"Blue sky?" Buffy said wiping herself off. "How?"  
  
"Faith," Willow said.  
  
"While you guys were trying to decide who was going to be the latest castaway to get booted into the portal Faith couldn't wait," Xander said.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy said.  
  
"Angel's in the van," Oz said.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Well it did get kinda sunny," Oz said.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "It's been such along day,"'  
  
Angel investigations a week later  
  
Angel was in a deep sleep. His dream was the same since the big battle. Faith.  
  
"D you love me?" she asked.   
  
"No..."  
  
"You don't?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do"   
  
They kissed. Then the stake plunged into his heart.  
  
He awaked from his nightmare.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy was ok. She felt different about Faith now after her sacrifice. Faith was a hero.   
  
She looked at a picture Xander had taken when Faith had just come to Sunnydale. Buffy smiled. Faith was still a little chubby in the face.  
  
"You're a hero you know that." Buffy asked the open area. Everyone was gone and she stayed to spare. With herself.  
  
She heard a noise and jumped. "Spike," she said "I haven't seen you since..."  
  
"Yeah, I have been thinking," he said.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You know I'm a different person than from before don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, one with a heart." She said hugging him feeling extreme coldness.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well Drusilla is in town and you know," he said.  
  
She stepped back. "I can't believe this," she said.  
  
"Well believe it," he smiled. "Spike is back,"  
  
He took her by the neck,  
  
"And you wanna know the best thing?" he asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No chip," he said biting her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"If I cant make you love me as a human then I know one way you will," he said cutting his wrist making her drink.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Sorry it took me so long to write. I recently loss someone very close to me and I was coping. I hope you like it. I am dedicating this to her.)  
  



End file.
